


Of Ninja and Demons

by DevilDragon8, LadySongBird16



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, Dreamwalking, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, Loss of Parent(s), Mutual Pining, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDragon8/pseuds/DevilDragon8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySongBird16/pseuds/LadySongBird16
Summary: Lloyds' time at Darkley's School for Bad Boys was the lowest point of his life. He only got through it thanks to a friendship. They couldn't live farther apart, but see as often as they can. Their relationship could either make them stronger or tear then apart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be written once, I do not own Ninjago, I only own the OCs and some plot ideas. Ninjago, its characters, and its plots are just being used for fun.

Five-year-old Lloyd Garmadon lied down in his bed in the dormitory of his boarding school, but he was not thinking about falling asleep right away. Instead, he threw the covers over his head and quietly began to cry. It would be too dangerous to weep loudly in here. He did not want the other boys calling him a baby.  
He cried a lot; his life was not happy by any standards. His mother had left him at Darkley’s School for Bad Boys and did not tell him where she was going and if she was coming back. Now it seems that all of the other boys have chosen to pick specifically on him. He did not have a single friend at this school, and he was scared that this is how it was going to be for the rest of his time here.  
As he eventually began to drift off to sleep, he could only think of one thing.  
“I just want somebody, anybody. I don’t want to be alone in the dark.” He thought to himself.  
When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a dark empty place. There was not a single landscape or person in sight.  
“Great,” he thought. “Now I feel even more alone.”  
Not knowing what else to do, Lloyd sat down and just started to cry, this time a little louder. After what seemed like hours of crying, something suddenly got his attention.  
“Hey now,” a voice said. “Stop that.”  
Lloyd looked behind him to see a girl. She looked older than him, probably about ten years old. Her eyes were green, and she had long brown hair. The only thing she was wearing was a long-sleeved white nightgown.  
Lloyd looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention away from her to continue crying.  
“What’s wrong kid?” She asked. “Why are you crying?”  
Lloyd opened his eyes to see her now kneeling in front of him, so she was now at his level.  
He opened his eyes and looked right at her.  
“I’m sad because I don’t know where home is anymore,” he replied.  
“Why don’t you know where home is?” She questioned.  
“Because my mom dropped me off at this boarding school where everyone is mean to me and I have no idea where she went,” he said.  
“What about your dad?” She questioned.  
“I don’t know where he is,” Lloyd said. “He left when I was a baby, and my mom never told me where he went.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” the girl replied. “My name is Nyx by the way; what’s yours?”  
“Lloyd, my name is Lloyd,” he said.  
“Well, Lloyd,” Nyx began. “I’ll tell you a secret. I haven’t seen my parents in a long time either.”  
“Why?” Lloyd questioned.  
“They died when I was really little,” Nyx said.  
“I’m sorry,” Lloyd replied.  
“It’s okay,” Nyx said. “It’s been such a long time, I don’t really remember them. My older brother and his wife take care me.”  
There was a long minute of silence after that, and it made them both feel uncomfortable. Finally, Lloyd spoke.  
“Why are you in my dream Nyx?” He asked.  
Nyx paused for a second as if in deep thought. She sat down next to him, and Lloyd noticed something strange on her ankle, it was green.  
“What is that?” He questioned.  
“Oh this,” Nyx replied. “It’s nothing; I have a lot more here.”  
Nyx slowly lifted one of the sleeves of her nightgown to reveal her arm; it was covered with more of the green patches.  
“Do you not know what these are Lloyd?” Nyx questioned.  
“No,” Lloyd replied. “I mean yes, they’re scales, but why do you have them?”  
Nyx paused for a second before coming to a conclusion it seemed.  
“I think I know what’s going on here,” she stated.  
“What?” Lloyd asked.  
“Where are you from?” She answered.  
“Ninjago” he replied.  
“We’re from two different dimensions,” Nyx declared.  
“What do you mean?” Lloyd asked.  
“Do you know what demons are Lloyd?” She questioned.  
“Yes,” Lloyd replied. “I’ve heard stories of them.”  
“What if I told you that where I’m from there are all sorts of demons that resembled certain animals in your world?” Nyx asked.  
“A dimension full of only demons?” Lloyd questioned.  
“No,” Nyx replied. “There are humans too. The humans and the demons live side-by-side, and they can even have children together, though that doesn’t happen often.”  
“Really?” Lloyd said. “The can have kids together?”  
“Yes,” Nyx said. “In fact, I am an example of such a thing. My mother was human, but my father was a dragon demon.”  
“A dragon demon?” Lloyd questioned.  
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “That is why I have the scales.”  
“You look like a human though,” Lloyd declared.  
“Most of my features are human-like, yes, as a half-dragon demon that is a given, but even full-fledged demons have humanoid features.”  
“I think they’re cool,” Lloyd stated. “Your scales.”  
“They don’t bother you?” Nyx questioned looking surprised.  
“No,” Lloyd replied. “You also never answered my question.”  
“I’m sorry,” Nyx said. “What was it again?”  
“Why are you in my dream?” Lloyd repeated.  
“Well,” Nyx began. “Where I come from the humans have a unique power; it’s called dream walking.”  
“Dream walking?” Lloyd questioned.  
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “It’s a unique power that lets you walk into another person’s dreams while they are sleeping. Since I’m half human, I have that power too.”  
“We don’t have anything like that where I’m from,” Lloyd said. “The only power I know about is spinjitzsu.”  
“I’ve never heard of spinjitzu,” Nyx said. “What is it?”  
“It’s supposed to be this martial arts technique that lets you create a tornado-like vortex of an element around yourself while spinning really fast. I’ve never done it, but I have an uncle that I haven’t seen in a long time that can do it, and I heard my father could do it too. They learned it from my grandfather, who was the First Spinjitzu Master.” Lloyd explained.  
“Sounds interesting,” Nyx stated. “As I said though, I’ve never heard of that from where I come from.”  
“We are from two different worlds, aren’t we?” Lloyd asked.  
“It would seem so,” Nyx replied. “And I’m still not sure how I ended up in your dream. This is the first time I’ve dream walked.”  
“How do you know there is more then one world?” Lloyd inquired.  
“I go to this giant library to study dream walking a lot. Ive been trying to do it for years, but it’s really hard. So I thought reading books about it might help. That tends to get boring though so sometimes I read other books and there is this whole section on other dimensions. I haven’t read too much about them but I know they exist. I’m really excited that I finally dream walked though, most of the other kids my age have been doing it for years.” Nyx explained.  
“Do you think you’ll be able to do it again?” Lloyd asked.  
“Now that I know I can do it I’m sure I can,” Nyx replied.  
“I would like it if you can back” Lloyd admitted. “You’re the only person I’ve talked to in a long time who isn’t mean to me.”  
“And you’re one of the only few people who wasn’t bothered by my scales,” Nyx replied. “So maybe I will come back.”  
“Really?” Lloyd asked hopefully.  
“Yes”, Nyx replied. “For now though, I think we should both go back to sleep. If my big brother Edmund were here, he’d stress how growing children need a good night's sleep.”  
“So this is goodbye?” Lloyd asked.  
“Only for now,” Nyx declared. “Goodnight Lloyd.”  
Nyx began to walk in the direction of which she came.  
“Goodnight Nyx,” Lloyd called to her; and as she walked away, Lloyd was not only sure that he wasn’t alone in the dark, but that he finally new what light was.


	2. Preseries: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three chapters that will happen before the events of the story hit the cannon of the show. We did this so there would be more time to develop the relationship between out main characters. Enjoy!

Three days later Nyx had entered Lloyd’s dream again while he slept. She was still trying to get a handle on dream walking, so she was not surprised when it did not work the very next night. She hoped Lloyd was not too upset about it, but then again, she did not expect him to understand fully, she had only given him the basic understanding of dream walking. Even she was still learning about it since she never knew herself if it could be accomplished since she was only half human. Anyway, she noticed Lloyd sitting a few feet away from her in his pajamas, merely waiting to see if and when she would show up.  
“Hello, again Nyx,” Lloyd said spotting her.  
“Hello there Lloyd,” Nyx greeted.  
“I was wondering if you would come back or not,” Lloyd declared.  
“Well, of course, I was going to come back,” Nyx replied. “I said I would?”  
“I remember,” Lloyd said. “I just was not sure if you meant it or not.”  
“Why would I lie to you Lloyd?” Nyx declared. “Plus, I can only show up when you are dreaming, and it seems that your sleep the past two nights were dreamless.”  
“They were,” Lloyd confirmed. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to think you were lying to me. It’s, just you’re the first person who’s ever told me that they would come back, and I almost thought it was too good to be true.”  
“I understand,” Nyx said. “From what you said to me last time, you have every reason to doubt me.”  
“I’m happy you came back though,” Lloyd replied.  
“Well,” Nyx began. “I’m happy to be back. So, how have you felt since I last saw you?”  
“Not so good,” Lloyd said. “Yesterday the other boys said some pretty mean things about my parents.”  
“Oh no,” Nyx said. “What did they say?”  
“That…” Lloyd began. “My mother left me at the school because she was ashamed of me.”  
“Ashamed of you,” Nyx said in confusion. “What are they talking about?”  
“One of them said that my mother knew I would never be as powerful and as great of a villain as my dad is. So she dumped me at the school and that she plans to leave me there until I’m old enough to be on my own.”  
“Okay,” Nyx began. “One, that is mean with a capital M, and two, they don’t know how your mother thinks. I am not defending her for leaving you at this horrible school, but she probably does not want you t be anything like your dad.”  
“Then why would she leave me at a school for bad boys?” Lloyd asked.  
“I wish I had an answer for you on that Lloyd,” Nyx replied.  
“Can I ask you a question Nyx?” Lloyd said.  
“Sure,” Nyx replied. “What is it?”  
“You said your parents died when you were little,” Lloyd confirmed. “So who raised you?”  
“Well,” Nyx said. “Remember last time how I mentioned I have a big brother named Edmund.”  
“Yes,” Lloyd replied.  
“Well,” Nyx began. “Edmund and I have the same father, but he had a different mother who was a dragon demon just like my father, so Edmund is a full-fledged dragon demon, and he is a lot older than me. Before I was born Edmund married another dragon demon named Alcyone. When my parents died Edmund and Alcyone took part in raising me, but they are busy with their duties most of the time, so I have a lot of tutors that I see every day.”  
“What kind of duties do they have?” Lloyd asked.  
“Do you know about royalty Lloyd?” Nyx questioned looking vaguely nervous.  
“Yes,” Lloyd said. “Ninjago has rulers, the emperor and the empress.”  
“Well,” Nyx began. “In my dimension, we have a queen and a king, and my sister-in-law, Edmund’s wife, Alcyone was and still is the queen of the throne, and Edmund, being her husband, that makes him, a king.”  
“A king?” Lloyd said in surprise.  
“Yes,” Nyx replied nodding nervously. “Edmund is a king  
“No way,” Lloyd said looking amazed. “I can’t believe that your older brother is the king of your home.”  
“Not by blood though,” Nyx reminded him, feeling more at ease since Lloyd did not seem upset with her for not telling him earleir. “He’s just married to the reigning queen of the kingdom.”  
“That’s doesn’t make you a princess then?” Lloyd asked.  
“No Lloyd,” Nyx said. “I would only be a princess if the queen was my blood sister. I do have a title though.”  
“What is it?” Lloyd asked.  
“I’m what’s called a duchess,” Nyx declared. “The male equivalent is called a duke. In my kingdom, it’s the highest rank below the actual reigning monarch.”  
“What’s a monarch?” Lloyd asked.  
“Right,” Nyx replied. “I keep forgetting your only five.”  
“What does that mean?” Lloyd asked.  
“Well,” Nyx said. “Are you learning how to read in school Lloyd?”  
“Yes,” Lloyd replied. “We had a reading lesson today.”  
“Well,” Nyx began. “Five is usually when most children start to learn how to read, and they usually start off with smaller words like book, cup, or wood. Monarch is a bigger word so that you wouldn’t have learned that yet.”  
“What does it mean though?” Lloyd asked.  
“A monarch is a person who is in charge and holds the most power,” Nyx explained. “So, in this case, a king or a queen.”  
“So your sister-in-law, Queen Alcyone is the reigning monarch?” Lloyd questioned.  
“Yes,” Nyx said. “She rules with my older brother Edmund at her side as the king and being a duchess; I am one of many people in my kingdom that gets power over a specific area of my kingdom.”  
“Did they give you that title when your brother married the queen?” Lloyd asked.  
“No,” Nyx replied. “Since Edmund married Alycone when my parents were still alive, my father became a duke, and when he died the title was passed on to me.”  
“You were the only other person is your family still alive?” Lloyd questioned.  
“As far as I know yes,” Nyx replied. “I did have another older brother, Theron; he disappeared when I was little though.”  
“Disappeared?” Lloyd questioned.  
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “I don’t remember why and how though. So I’d rather not talk about it.”  
“Okay,” Lloyd said. “Will you tell me more about your home though?”  
“I’ll tell you what,” Nyx began. “Next time I’ll tell you all about what goes on in my kingdom, at least what I know goes on. I’ll even tell you all about the part of the nation that I rule over.”  
“Do I need to wait until the next time we see each other though?” Lloyd complained.  
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “From what you have told me, what you have gone through in the past two days is very tiring for your mind, and I will not be responsible for keeping you up all night. I think Edmund would be furious if he found out I did such a thing.”  
“But it does not feel like we’ve been here that long,” Lloyd declared.  
“Yes,” Nyx said. “It may seem that way, but when I woke up last time we talked I found that in my home the sun was already rising.”  
“We were in this dream realm for that long?” Lloyd questioned.  
“It would seem so,” Nyx replied. “So next time I come I promise I will tell you more about my part of the kingdom and what we do.”  
“You mean it?” Lloyd asked.  
“Of course I do Lloyd,” Nyx replied.  
“Well,” Lloyd said standing up from his spot on the ground. “I guess, good night until then Nyx.”  
“Goodnight Lloyd,” Nyx replied.  
And both walked back in the direction from which they came.


	3. Preseries: Part II

A few nights later Lloyd found himself in the black dream realm again. So he sat down and waited for Nyx to come and show herself. He had so much that she wanted to tell her. He might have made a friend at the horrible school he attends, well, he did not know he could call it friendship, but it was better than being bullied. Today a boy named Brad had pranked him by putting fire ants in his bed, but not long after that he told Lloyd that he would teach him all about pranking and the art of revenge; so at least it was better than being picked on. Soon enough he saw Nyx, in her usual night clothes, approaching him. Only this time she was carrying a large book with her.   
“Hello, again Lloyd,” Nyx greeted sitting down and placing the book on her lap.   
“Why did you bring a book with you?” Lloyd asked.   
“Well,” Nyx began. “I went to my library, and I did some more research on dream walking. Apparently, when someone who can dream walk falls asleep holding an object with them, it comes with them when they enter the dream realm.”  
“So, you fell asleep with the book on you to see if it would work?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “Besides, I thought we could use it.”  
“For what?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Well, you said you were learning how to read in school right now,” Nyx said. “So, I thought maybe I could give you a hand with reading. I have plenty of books to spare considering I have a huge library at home. Only if you want to practice reading though; we don’t have to if you do not want to.”  
“Will you still tell me about your home like you promised to?” Lloyd asked.   
“Of course, I will Lloyd,” Nyx replied.   
“What kind of book is this anyway?” Lloyd asked.   
“It’s a fairy tale book,” Nyx stated.   
“They have fairy tales in your world too?” Lloyd asked.   
“Yes,” Nyx said. “Children love them, in fact, Edmund would sometimes read a few of these to me when I was really little. The words in here are pretty simple, so I thought I would be a good place to start.”  
Nyx opened the book and to the first page.  
“So, what’s it called?” Lloyd began. “The part of the kingdom that you control?”  
“The part of the kingdom that I govern is called the Ancient Hallows. Though since I’m still so young I don’t really do too much governing myself yet. I have advisors who do most of the work,” Nyx stated.   
“What’s it like?” Lloyd continued.   
“It’s basically in a thick forest with a lot of tall trees,” Nyx declared, “and a lot of our buildings, houses, and shops are up in the trees.”  
“They all fit up in the tree?” Lloyd asked. “That’s possible?”  
“Yes, it is Lloyd,” Nyx declared. “They are huge trees.”  
“Do you at least have ladders and bridges so other people can climb up and get across?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Of course, we do Lloyd,” Nyx said. “The only other option would be to jump across, and I don’t think the elders would be very happy about that. I know for sure my tutors would hate it.”  
“Oh yeah,” Lloyd replied. “You mentioned tutors last time, are they all elders?”  
“The human ones who have handled my history, reading, and math lessons are pretty old,” Nyx stated. “They’re not too strict on me though, so I like them. The ones who handle all my ‘nobility’ lessons though, they are another story.”  
“Nobility lessons?” Lloyd questioned. “What are those about?”  
“It’s mainly things like etiquette,” Nyx replied. “How to sit and eat properly at a royal feast, how to talk when speaking to another duke or duchess, or how to speak at a royal meeting when it comes to matters that concern my people.”  
“It all sounds kind of boring in all honesty,” Lloyd stated.   
“It can be,” Nyx said. “I won’t deny that. Whenever I don’t have a lesson I spend time in my library reading through all those books. Speaking of, why don’t you try this sentence first?”  
“The dog ran a-aft,” Lloyd said trying to read an unknown word.   
“That’s it,” Nyx said. “You almost have it.”  
“Aft-after, after,” Lloyd said. “After the small fox.”  
“There you go,” Nyx said. “That was very good.”  
“Why do you have such a big library in the Ancient Hallows?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Well,” Nyx began. “It holds a lot of information about our kingdom’s history. The library was built there because we think an ancient civilization once lived there. When my people first settled there artifacts were always being discovered. Once that died down scholars were still attracted to the area. Which is why it’s also a good place for me to have all my academic lessons.”   
“Are all of your lessons so boring Nyx?” Lloyd asked.   
“There is one that Edmund makes me take that I do enjoy,” Nyx stated.  
“Which one is that?” Lloyd asked.   
“Self-dense lessons,” Nyx declared. “Edmund thinks I should know how to fight in case someone tries to attack me.”  
“Why would someone want to attack you though?” Lloyd asked.   
“I’m royalty Lloyd,” Nyx reminded him. “There will be many people who would want me or any other duke, duchess, or even the king and queen, dead for their horrible selfish reasons.”  
“I’m sorry,” Lloyd said. “I didn’t think that was possible.”  
“It’s okay,” Nyx said. “Nobility is…complicated. I like learning though, so I don’t mind that much and the library in my dukedom is the largest in the kingdom. It is because of that, that where I live is considered a center of knowledge. But enough about me, what about you, besides reading, what else are they teaching you at your school for bad boys?”  
“Well,” Lloyd said. “I might have made a friend today.”  
“Oh really?” Nyx questioned.   
“I think so,” Lloyd said. “His name is Brad; he put fire ants in my bed this morning.”  
“Well, if he wants to be friends then that’s a weird way to show it.” Nyx commented with a perplexed look.   
“He told me it was to show me how things work around Darkley’s,” Lloyd replied. “He said he would take me under his wing and teach me all about pranking and revenge.”  
“It is better than having him act meanly toward you,” Nyx said. “Be careful. Edmund told me once that seeking revenge can lead to trouble for the revenge seeker. Here let’s see if you read this one.”  
She pointed to another sentence in the story.   
“The prince…foll- folllo,” Lloyd said struggled to read the long word.   
“You almost have it,” Nyx said. “Try sounding it out.”  
“Follow…followed the dog into the dark woods.” Lloyd finished the sentence.  
“There you go,” Nyx said.   
“This actually kind of fun,” Lloyd said with pride. “What other stories are in here?”  
Lloyd moved to pick up the book.  
“Wait, Lloyd, don’t,” Nyx said.   
She was too late to stop him though and as soon as he touched the book it disappeared.   
“What happened?” Lloyd asked.   
“I was going to tell you,” Nyx said. “if I lose contact with the object I brought with me, it disappears from the dream realm.”  
“Oh,” Lloyd said. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright,” Nyx replied. “You were excited about getting that big word right.”   
“What are we supposed to do now though?” Lloyd asked.   
“I think now would be a good time for both of us to go to bed,” Nyx declared. “We can work on reading next time we see each other. Or I can teach you how to throw a punch?”  
“Can you teach me how to do more than that?” Lloyd questioned.   
“We’ll see,” Nyx said. “I don’t want to be part the reason you possibly start getting into fights at school.”  
“Okay,” Lloyd replied. “Also, can we change the appearance of the dream realm somehow? It’s always so dark and black here.”  
“I will read and see if we can make it possible,” Nyx stated.   
“Thank you for helping me with reading Nyx,” Lloyd said. “It was really fun.”  
“You’re welcome Lloyd, I like having a friend to hang-out with,” Nyx replied. “Sleep tight.”  
Then she walked away.  
“Sweet dreams Nyx,” Lloyd called back.


	4. Preseries: Part III

Three years, that is how long it has been since Lloyd and Nyx had been talking and meeting with each other through dreams. Lloyd still could not believe it sometimes. He had a friend, a friend he could only see at the night after he fell asleep of course, but still, it meant a lot to him. Even after all three years being under Brad’s wing at Darkley’s he would not exactly call Brad a friend. Nyx was there for him; she listened to him when he had a problem and let him complain about school. He, in turn, would allow her to tell him about her lessons in etiquette and her daily duties as Duchess of the Ancient Hallows. She even taught him how to dance a little. At first Lloyd did not see the point until Nyx pointed out how dancing could be similar to some forms of martial arts and if he learned the basics he would have a better foundation for when he learned martial arts for real. After that he was much more eager for those lessons.  
As he walked about the dream realm waiting for a sight of Nyx, he remembered how grateful he was that she had figured out how to alter the appearance of the dream realm and it was no longer an empty dark black void of nothing. Now it was a bright green forest filled with the sound of birds and other forest animals; both of them agreed the absolute silence that filled the realm when they weren’t conversing was unsettling.  
He stopped walking when he noticed Nyx sitting by a tree as if she was waiting for him to show up. He couldn’t really tell why but she seemed to have an air of sadness around her.  
“Nyx,” he called.  
It must have caught her attention because she turned her head in his direction and smiled at him. It did not reach her eyes.  
“Hi, Lloyd,” she greeted.   
“How come you were sitting there?” Lloyd questioned.   
“I was taking a minute to stop and think about things,” Nyx replied. “I knew you would show up eventually anyway. It is your dreams that I appear in after all.”  
“Did you have a long day today?” Lloyd questioned.   
“You could say that,” Nyx replied. “A lot of lessons.”   
“Academic ones?” Lloyd asked.   
“Those and a lot of combat lessons too,” Nyx said.   
“They wore you out that much today?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Well, there’s a particular reason why” Nyx declared. “You know how I’m a half-breed?”  
“Yes,” Lloyd said. “You said your dad was a dragon demon. I also know that’s why you have the green scales.”  
“Well,” Nyx began. “Since I have a demon’s blood I have a demon form that I can unlock.”   
“A demon form?” Lloyd questioned. “What would that look like?”  
“Well, you know how I get slit-eyed whenever I get angry?” Nyx asked.   
“Yes,” Lloyd said. “I remember the first time I saw that. I scared me a little at first. It’s kind of cool though.”  
“Well in my demon from I would have the slit-eyes permanently,” Nyx declared. “My scales would also cover more of my skin, and my nails would grow into claws.”  
“Cool,” Lloyd replied. “Would you be able to fly too?”  
“No Lloyd,” Nyx replied. “Not all dragons have wings and can fly. My father did not even have wings from what Edmund told me, and even he cannot fly.”  
“Are there any other features you would get with the demon form?” Lloyd questioned.   
“I will probably have a tail,” Nyx said. “And Edmund has horns growing from his head so I might have those too.”  
“Have you been able to unlock it yet?” Lloyd asked.   
“No,” Nyx said. “I’ve been trying for years now. I’ve researched how to, but I haven’t had any luck yet. Half-breeds are not exactly common so while we know they can have demon forms, we don’t know how they are accessed. Edmond thought if my physical training was intensified I might react to the increased danger, but it didn’t work.”  
“And they tried seeing if you could do it today?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “I thought since I’m officially a teenager now that I can finally access my demon form, but nothing happened yet.”  
“When you’re finally able to will you show it to me?” Lloyd asked.  
“Of course I will Lloyd,” Nyx replied. “So tell me, how was your day today?”  
“Well,” Lloyd began. “I did some more pranking with Brad today.”  
“How do you not get in trouble for all of this pranking Lloyd?”  
“I go to a school for bad boys,” Lloyd confirmed. “I think they expect me to pull pranks. In fact, I’m pretty sure I still have to teach you some ways to prank people.”  
“Lloyd you’re going to end up getting me in trouble,” Nyx said.  
“You’re still a kid Nyx,” Lloyd reminded her. “I don’t think you're going to get into too much trouble. You deserve to have some fun. Besides it’s not like you have to actually use any of the skills I teach you.”  
“I suppose it doesn’t hurt,” Nyx began to think. “Did anything else interesting happen today?”  
Lloyd considered asking her what was wrong since she still seemed kinda sad, but decided not to yet. She wasn’t a very open kind of person in general, but that might close her off more. Maybe if he opened up a little she would be inclinde to do the same. Besides he did have something he wanted to talk to someone about and Nyx was the person he trusted most.  
“Well..” Llyod began. “There is something that I was able to find out, about my dad.”  
“Oh?” Nyx said. “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
The subject of his family was always an iffy subject with Lloyd. It was more difficult when his mother came up, but there were still issues where his father was concerned.  
“Well,” Lloyd began. “You know how I told you three years ago that my father is an evil warlord?”  
“Yes,” Nyx replied. “You did mention that.”  
“Well,” Lloyd said. “I found out that the evil inside of him was contained for a time, but after some time the evil spread so much that it consumed with entirely, and once that happened he was banished to the Underworld, one of the sixteen realms.”  
“So that’s why you haven’t seen him since you were small,” Nyx stated.   
“Yeah,” Lloyd said sadly.   
Nyx reached out and placed a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure you’ll be able to see him again someday Lloyd,” she stated. “I don’t know how or when, but I’m sure you’ll get the chance. At least now you know he did not leave you because he wanted to.”  
Lloyd gave her a small smile, but then decided this would be a good time to ask her what was makeing her sad.  
“Is something else bothering you besides boring and tiring lessons Nyx?” Lloyd questioned. At her confused look he continued,“You’ve looked kinda sad about something since I got here.”  
“Well…” Nyx began. “There is something that I found out recently that shook me up. I didn’t really want to say anything considering the topic makes me uncomfortable and you have your own family issues.”  
“What is it?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Remember how I told you long ago that I had another brother?” Nyx asked.   
“Yes,” Lloyd replied. “His name was Theron. Right?”  
“Yes,” Nyx said. “I found out what happened that day I almost fell off the cliff. You know why he left and stuff.”  
Lloyd paused for a moment.   
“What happened?” He finally asked.   
“When I was little, and Theron was watching me while I was playing by the cliff…” Nyx began. “He…it wasn’t an accident. Theron made me fall.”  
“So that’s why Edmund was yelling at him after?” Lloyd questioned.   
“Yes,” Nyx said. “They argued for a bit, I don’t really remember what it was they were saying, but afterwards he just ran away. No one has seen him since, but he’s apparently been exiled so that’s not so surprising.”  
“Why would he try to do that to you though?” Lloyd questioned. “You’re his sister and why did it take you so long to find out about this.”  
“I'm not really happy about it myself, but in Edmond’s defense, when is it a good time to tell your little sister that your brother tried to kill her. I might not remember much about that day, but what I do remember is very… unpleasant to say the least. About the half-breed part though, remember how I told you that half-breeds are rare in my dimension?” Nyx said.   
“Yes,” Lloyd replied.   
“Well,” Nyx said. “We’re rare mainly because there are demons and humans alike in my dimension that think the idea of crossbreeding is something shameful that should not be done at all…and unfortunately for me Theron was one of those people. If I remember corretly when we first met I told you that my scales were not very liked.”  
“Why though?” Lloyd asked.   
“I honestly don’t know,” Nyx replied. “Edmund could never figure out why himself. He said Theron never gave a reason as to why he feels that way about half-breeds. I do have an educated guess as to why he would feel that way though.”   
“Okay,” Lloyd said. “I’m listening.”  
“It all comes down to abilities,” Nyx began. “Only humans can dream walk, which is the reason why we are here right now and if used properly, or improperly as the case may be, the ability can be used to cause great harm to others. Demons have the edge over humans though because they have body features that give them an edge strength and stamina wise. Something that I think Theron must have believed in strongly. A half-breed could potentially have all the abilities of both species, making us potentially very dangerous. Not to mention on a personal level, Theron was supposed to be our father’s heir since Edmund was already married to the queen. From what I was told though, once I was born my father decided that I would be his heir instead of Theron.”  
“Just like that?” Lloyd asked.   
“So I’ve been told,” Nyx said sadly. “The thing that bothers me though is, that I seriously don’t blame Theron for freaking out about it. He may not have been my father’s first born, but he was the elder child, and Theron had every right to be my father’s heir; regardless of how he saw humans. My father passed him over him for it though…and, and, both he and my mother paid with their lives for it.”  
“What do you mean,” Lloyd asked looking bewildered.  
“Well, it’s just a guess but given everything he probably had something to do with their assassination. He was so angry and it really wasn’t that long before he tried to get rid of me. I don’t have proof, but it adds up.” Nyx replied while looking away.  
“I’m sorry Nyx,” Lloyd said. “I can’t imagine how overwhelming, how devastating that must be to find out.”  
“Thanks, Lloyd,” Nyx said. “You don’t have to be though; it has nothing to do with you.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Lloyd said. “That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to sympathize with you though.”  
“Sympathize,” Nyx said. “That’s a big word for an 8-year-old to be using.”  
“Well, what can I say?” Lloyd replied. “I did learn it from your reading lessons.”  
“I guess they paid off then,” Nyx declared.   
“How about I show you how to do a new prank,” Lloyd said. “I think we both need a distraction from the sad discoveries we both had today. Besides we’re together, I want to do something fun.”  
“Alright,” Nyx said with a small smile. “I think I’m up for it. Please don’t show me anything that will get me into too much trouble. I still have to maintain a certain level of dignity and courtesy as a duchess.”  
“I think your brother will let some things slide considering your still young,” Lloyd said.   
Nyx couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
“Oh, you don’t know Edmund,” she declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last preseries chapter, the next one will take place during season 1 of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu: Rise of the Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, that you for reading the prologue to our newest story. We have been planning this one for over a year and are really excited about it. The two of us had been going back and forth on whether we wanted to use the TV show or movie for the longest time, but ultimately chose the TV show. We original posted this story on Fanfiction.net before season 8 since it seemed like it was gonna be a bit of a game changer. We wanted to get it started before anything really big happened and big things did happen. Thanks again for taking the time to check out our story and if you can please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
